


Against All Odds

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Arranged Marriage, Babies, F/F, F/M, False Identity, Flashbacks, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Religion, Resentment, Tears, Unrequited Love, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: The War may have ended and we might have a new Royal Family, but scars from our past still seem to seep through our roughly closed up wounds and all we can do is hope tomorrow will be better. Somedays she was pure, happy as she'd been before the death of her Father and the horrid War of the Five Kings, she was all smiles and warmth...other days she walked around the Keep in a daze as if none of us existed; those days were the worst and it scared the children....those nights we're filled with screams of past pain and I always awoke with bruises from her small fist that tried to fight off a long dead man.Though the morning sun would come and small cubs or princesses would pile into our beds and it would be as if none of our demons had ever existed...it was a never-ending fight that we'd all have to deal with now that the Long Night was over with and we attempted to salvage our peace.*CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> pinterest board: https://www.pinterest.com/AinsleighLeigh/against-all-odds/
> 
> PS: I am seeking a beta-reader if anyone is interested! Please leave a comment down below expressing your interest; you will get to read the chapters of this story before anyone else, help me revise, have some creative input and hopefully we can be good writing buddies on here!

_**307 AC** _

A cool spring breeze blew through the windows and caressed Sansa’s warm arms, though it may be Spring it felt like that sweltering Summer similar to when Sansa had first arrived in King’s Landing over ten years ago when she’d been just a slip of a girl; she sighed at the sweet, cool breeze and continued to sew as soft laughter poured in through the windows from the Rose Garden down below where the courtiers typically strolled on fine days. She was attempting to pass the time till she would hear the familiar high pitched laughter and loud footsteps of her little lion cubs whom would soon be brought in from their afternoon naps by Jaime….she blushed just at the thought of his name after last night and she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts…for now!

Soon enough loud laughter rang from the corridor and a wide smile broke across Sansa’s cheeks as she waited for her solar door to be thrown open and be bombarded with hugs and kisses; sure enough the door was thrown open and three small bodies ran at her in a blur as they all attempted to throw themselves into her lap, she laughed along with them as she brushed back the multitude of curls and kissed the crowns of each head before hearing the familiar clanging of armor and Jeyne’s soft laughter. 

"Mama! Mama! You will never guess what pa-Ser Jaime has gifted me!” She smiled lovingly down at her youngest and only daughter, Joann, who had pin straight golden hair and Tully blue eyes…she had the Lannister naturally tan skin and she wore a gown of pretty gold and pearls that made her look every bit a Lannister; she was only four and was slowly getting better at remember what to call Jaime when not in privacy of the family bedchambers.

“What has Ser Jaime gifted you my cub?” Joann turned and waved over Ser Jaime, his green eyes shining and that lovely smile plastered across his face as he strode across the room and knelt by Joann’s side, he pulled something from behind his back which Joann quickly snatched and suddenly, something white and fluffy was shoved into Sansa’s face.

She had to blink and back away a little, when she did she was greeted with sea blue eyes and a tiny pink nose….a kitten with a gold collar around its neck while a detailed lion’s head hung from the collar. Joann moved the cat away from her and cuddled the small thing to her chest, the girls cheeks pink and a smile showed off the girls perfect, pearly white teeth; she was leaning against Jaime’s armored chest and softly petting the tiny thing.

“A kitten…did you thank Ser Jaime?” Joann fiercely nodding her head, she was a perfect lady and knew _all_ of her manners “Well….it is just adorable! Have you thought of a name for it?” Sansa let a finger scratch the kitten’s face and laughed lightly when it purred prettily. 

“I wasn’t sure at first, but pa-Ser Jaime said I should name her Catelyn! He said it was a very special name…it belonged to your mama….but I shall also call her Cate cause’ Catelyn is kinda long!” Joann’s little lisp became more present the longer she talked, but Sansa and everyone else found it absolutely charming and Sansa felt her heart squeeze at the name, but more importantly at Jaime’s thought; her eyes flicked to Jaime and she saw all she needs too reflected in his emerald green eyes that shone so brightly. 

“Tis a lovely name my cub….you must take great care of her, yes? Anything you cannot do now, you must ask I or Lady Jeyne’s help…ok?” Joann nodded again before going back to her kitten and rubbing it softly while cooing over the small thing, Jaime’s eyes watching the littlest Lannister with such devotion and love that it made Sansa’s heart near burst as she turned to the boys who were practically bouncing as they waited for attention. “And how are my biggest cubs?” Lann and Ned both laughed, their opposite mops of curls bouncing as they fluttered around their mother and fought to get the first word in.

“Ser Jaime let us practice with wooden swords today mama! He said we shall be the strongest and fiercest knights in ALL the lands!” Sansa laughed at Ned’s enthusiasm, the boy named after her beloved Father was nothing like the original Eddard Stark who was so serious and quiet….Ned was boisterous and would run wild through the Red Keep if he had it his way! 

“Oh, I am so proud of you two!” She kissed the boys chubby cheeks and smiled when Ned wiped viciously at his mama’s kisses for _‘girls had cooties’_ and Ned did not want to get ill! “Lann, Maester Samwell said he is very pleased with your studies….you apparently know all the Houses, their words and sigils?” Lann blushed under Sansa’s words, the boy loved to hide under his mop of light brown curls whenever he was embarrassed which was quite often due to his shy personality; it still amazed her how alike Lann and Ned looked even though they’re were cousins, not twins as the world believed….her eyes flicked to Jeyne who had moved to stand behind Lann, her delicate fingers parting his curls and he had suddenly turned to bury his head into her stomach which made the two women laugh delicately.

“Alright my cubs, Princess Naerys has requested a tea party in the Royal Gardens and our presence’s has been commanded! We cannot disappoint the Princess!” Sansa stood, setting aside the forgotten sewing and moved to hold Ned’s hand, he swung their hands lightly as Joann handed off the kitten to one of the nursemaids before quickly grasping Ser Jaime’s hand…Joann could almost always be found wrapped around Ser Jaime and he or Tyrion we’re always the ones to escort her, Lann held onto Jeyne’s hand and was still leaning against her stomach as the group left Sansa’s solar and began to short walk towards the Royal Gardens.

~~_**Against all Odds**_~~

Upon entering the Royal Gardens she quickly spotted those closet to the Royal family, the King and Queen were present with Princess Naerys of course along with Lady Elinor Tyrell and her daughter, Margaery Amrbose whom was the princesses closest friend; a few other orphaned children whom had been brought to the castle for the princess to have other campanion's were scattered as they played a game of Come-into-my-Castle. Joann quickly ran to the princess to join in on the game while Lann and Ned simply watched as they attempted to figure out if they were ‘too old’ to play the child game or not; Sansa allowed Ser Jaime to escort her towards the seated King and Queen, Jon standing to kiss his cousin-once-sister on the cheek while Sansa smiled kindly towards the Queen before taking an empty seat next to Elinor who was watching the laughing children.

Sansa’s eyes lingered on little Margaery whose chestnut curls blew wildly in the wind as she ran one of the boys, Sansa imagined that was exactly how the now deceased Margaery looked and acted as a child…though little Margaery had the Hightower hazel eyes instead of the Tyrell doe, brown eyes; Elinor’s soft hand touched Sansa and they exchanged a soft smile between the two, they both missed Margaery more as the years passed and it still broke Sansa’s heart whenever she thought of the long blown up Sept. 

“She is going to grow up to be as mischievous as Margaery…” Elinor smirked, her cousin had been a wild, smart yet caring girl….she prayed everyday that her little daughter had a kinder fate than that of the late Margaery. Alyn had loved Elinor’s name suggestion and all the Tyrell’s fawned over the small Rose, Garlan, his wife and Lady Alerie doted on the girl…spoiling her truthfully after they saw the uncanny similarities that the two Margaery’s shared….Elinor could only _imagine_ how much Lady Olenna would’ve loved the precocious girl. 

“Oh I know…I am dreading the days when she is chasing after Knights and any other poor boy her eye catches! Alyn says he shall have to beat the poor boys away from his delicate rose.” Sansa laughed, Lord Alyn was quiet protective of his two girls, he carried Lady Elinor and little Margaery’s favor on his persons at all times and he could often be spotted carrying little Margaery around the gardens or even throughout the private rooms of the Red Keep. 

The two women watched their daughters and the Princess all chase after the boys, the girls were just as rough as the boys and Sansa had to hide a giggle behind her hand when Naerys pushed poor Tyrion Tanner to the ground and had the boy spitting out blades of grass and tears well up in the boys brown eyes, Lord Bronn swiftly moves over and picks up the young boy before whispering something in his ear and wiping away the stray tears until the boy is well again and begins to chase after the other children again. Lord Bronn had entered the Royal Gardens accompanied by her husband, Lord Tyrion Lannister, Hand to the Queen and Lord of Casterly Rock; Sansa excused herself and made way to greet her husband, the older man smiled warmly at his wife and placed a quick kiss to her proffered knuckles before gesturing towards Lord Bronn and Lady Lollys.

“Lord Bronn, a pleasure to see you again! I had thought my husband would have kept you away longer on one of those various missions he seems to always send you on?” Lord Bronn smirked, kissing her knuckles just as Tyrion had before standing straight again which allowed Lady Lollys to slip her arm through that of her husbands.

“Eh, Casterly Rock is in fine shape just as it always is! Besides with my lady wife pregnant, it would not due to be gone for too long.” Sansa smiled as she turned to Lollys, the woman was six moons along in her pregnancies which seemed miraculous since she had just passed her forty-second nameday. 

“I am sorry you’ve been cooped up in your rooms the past few weeks Lady Lollys, I hope you are feeling better?” The older woman had been placed on a temporary bedrest after a long bout of stomach pains and vomiting, though she seemed back to her usual self with rosy cheeks and fine green gown in her House colors. 

“Oh yes Lady Sansa! I am feeling much better, Maester Samwell that I shall be fine for the rest of my pregnancy as long as I do not exert myself…I shall have to have the babe here in King’s Landing though; it is not wise to try and make the journey back to Stokeworth.” Bronn was smiling kindly at his wife of near eight years, the pair were an odd couple…probably as odd as Tyrion and Sansa, but it was plain to see that Lord Bronn had some sort of care for his simple wife and Lollys seemed utterly smitten with her lord husband.

“I am very happy for your Lady Lollys, if you need anything whilst you’re here I would love to help….after all our husbands are such close _friends_ so why not us?” Sansa had always had a soft spot for Lady Lollys since that horrid day of the Riot, she still shivered occasionally at thinking of what her fate could’ve been on that horrid day….though she supposed something worse had eventually happened to her only a few years later. 

**~~_Against all Odds_ ~~  
**

Jeyne was helping her undress for bed, the children had all been put to bed and Sansa was eager to crawl under her soft, silken sheets after the long day they’d all shared…she watched Jeyne in the mirror as she swiftly unlaced her corset and she felt her heart ache as she thought of all the things the two of them had endured these past ten years. Jeyne Poole had always been Sansa’s closest confidant and friend when they were still just little girls running around Winterfell, she’d even been allowed to follow Sansa to King’s Landing and had unfortunately been forced into a cruel fate just as Sansa had….perhaps it was punishment from the God’s for how cruel the two had been to poor Arya and the other girls in their youths.

Whilst Sansa had been left in the cruel hands of Joffrey and Cersei, Jeyne had been whisked away by Petyr Baelish _‘just as Sansa had been only a few years later’_ and been forced into one of the horrid mans various brothels around Fleabottom up until Sansa had returned to King’s Landing along with the new King and Queen…finding Jeyne had been by pure chance and she remembered how the two had cried for hours after being reunited and trading their horrifying stories; Jeyne had welts and marks along the expanse of her back whilst Sansa had them all over her body, save her hands, calves and face, from her marriage to the monster that was Ramsay Bolton.

“Oh, Tyrion said to tell you, that he would be staying a little longer in his solar tonight, but he shall join you once he is finished reading over the missives that arrived today.” Sansa’s voice was soft in the silent room and she smiled when Jeyne blushed prettily, the girls waist length brown hair had an auburn tinge thanks to the various candles lit around Sansa’s room and her honey eyes shone with love and excitement at the mention of Tyrion.

Tyrion may be Sansa’s husband, but they certain weren’t lovers…they were close friends and confidants yet that is the extent of their relationship, Sansa truthfully hadn’t been that shocked when Tyrion came to her years ago and Kindly expressed his affection for Sansa’s best friend and chief lady-in-waiting. She had been watching the two tip-toe around each other for months and Jaime and herself had an ongoing bet on how long they thought it would be before the two finally admitting feelings for one another; she had eagerly given her blessing and made him swear to treat the kind and quiet Jeyne sweetly or suffer her wrath….though Sansa knew Tyrion would never so much as raise his voice at gentle Jeyne. 

It had been _pure_ luck that Jeyne and Sansa had fallen pregnant at the same time, both with Lannister babes growing in their stomachs….she had been surprised when Tyrion had come to her and begged that Jeyne and his child be passed off as Sansa and Tyrion’s own, he didn’t want his child to have the title bastard and would prefer that the child either inherit Casterly Rock or if it was girl, be given to a worth husband. It had taken little convincing for Sansa to agree, she had no desire to hold Casterly Rock since her own son would become King in the North since Rickon would _never_ sire any heir and she had easily agreed after Jeyne came to her in tears.

The birth of Lann Lannister _‘technically Waters’_ had been a joyous occasion, the babe was handsome was Jeyne brown curls yet he had the stunning Lannister green eyes….her Ned had been born only three days later, he having Lannister blonde curls and Tully eyes, they had all agreed it was simple to pass the two babes off as twins and so no one knew any wiser! Her own Lannister babe was going to grow up as handsome as his father whilst Lann would grow up with his mother’s softer features yet a handsome Lannister jaw and those stunning eyes; both boys doted on little Joann who was pure Lannister beauty save her Tully eyes and straight hair opposed to the boys curls…they had fought over who would be her protector until they had been assured both boys would be needed to fill the job!

“Have a goodnight Jeyne.” Sansa turned and pressed a sweet kiss to her best friends cheek, the girl waving goodbye as she exited Sansa room to hurry off to Tyrion’s chambers and Sansa smiled as she floated towards her feather bed and waited for her Lannister to come to bed.

**~~_Against all Odds_ ~~  
**

It had been hour sine Jeyne left when her bedroom as softly opened and in walked Jaime, still dressed in his armor and a soft smile across his grey scruffy face…she moved out from the warm bed covers and slowly helped him undress from the shining armor until he was left in on his linen tunic and his soft leather breeches. He turned and cupped her face in his good hand, the skin warm after wearing his boiled leather gloves all day and she eagerly leaned up to press her lips to his soft ones, his fingers moved to gently twirl around her red curls before breaking away from her and ushering her towards bed.

He left only a single candle, the one next to the bedside lit, as he crawled into bed and took off the golden hand….she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he placed it on the bedside table and he leaned back into her as he breathed a happy sigh; the day had been long and the children rambunctious, but she hoped he still had _some_ energy to please her in bed tonight! 

“I have missed you _very_ much my love.” She kissed his neck and smiled when he let out a soft moan “Joann is absolutely in love with her little kitten…what made you get her the little thing?” Jaime laughed softly, turning wrap his arms around Sansa and lean them back against the mound of feather pillows in their bed.

“I went to fetch her after one of her lessons with Maester Samwell, who had taught her that Lannister’s use to own lions as pets and she demanded that she wanted one herself…I told her that a lion wasn’t the best pet which is why we no longer kept them, but I promised her the next best thing. I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone squeal as loudly as she did when I placed the thing in her arms, she cried while she nearly smothered the thing because she was cuddling it so hard.”

“Our daughter has always had an affliction for small, adorable animals….though I think she will love Cate more than any of the others she had stumbled across.” The two laughed at their sweet daughter, when Jaime suddenly got a far off look in his eyes that made Sansa sit up and gently brush his cheek “What are you thinking about love?” Jaime sighed and kissed the palm of Sansa’s hand whilst his tears shined with misty tears.

“Somedays Joann reminds me so much of Tommen when he was a little boy….he always seemed to be surrounded by little dogs or cats…hell he even had a pet mouse at one point.” Sansa kissed his scruffy cheek, Jaime’s thoughts often trailed to sweet Tommen and pretty Myrcella ever since the children had come along….his two children whom hadn’t truly been his because of their scandalous parentage and whom had died far too young and far too cruelly. 

“Perhaps we should get her another kitten and name him Tomm….or perhaps we could name the babe Tommen if it is a boy?” Jaime sat up in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth agape at her sudden yet happy news.

“You…you’r-…you’re pregnant?” Sansa nodded at Jaime’s whispered words and she let out a loud laugh when he tackled her to the bed in a flurry of kisses and a tight hug, his hands grappling at her still-flat stomach and she merely wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

Ten years of pain, tears, betrayal, war, death…..it had all eventually led to this very moment…her shining beacon of hope had come in the unlikely form of Ser Jaime Lannister, the disgraced Knight and untrustworthy man whom she’d had an icy relationship when he’d rode into Winterfell’s walls and sworn fealty, promising to fight against the White Walkers. Who could’ve ever imagined the two of them would’ve ended up here?


	2. Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winds rustled the trees and Sansa felt for a moment as if she was back in Winterfell surrounded by her family….she imagined father’s solemn yet kind eyes that always looked upon her gently and with so much love, of her mother’s hands combing and braiding their shared red hair as she hummed softly lullabies from when Sansa was just a babe….of Robb being her knight when they played childish games and pushing Theon into a mound of snow whenever he would poke fun of her as children do.

_**** _

_**307 AC** _

Today was a horrid one, the typically blazing sun that beat down upon King’s Landing was hidden behind thick grey clouds and drizzling rain as if even the God’s mourned this horrific and memorable day; the bells tolled at the rebuilt Great Sept of Baelor where the smallfolk had gathered outside in silent prayers and the King and Queen did not hold court. Courtiers had led the way towards the Sept after they broke their fast as had been done every year since the new King and Queen were installed upon the throne and it was the one day Jaime Lannister did not wear his shiny armor and was not installed among the guard.

Jaime had donned his mourning clothes of black and silver before heading towards the nursery where Lady Eleyna, Lady Gilly and the Septa were helping the children dress…Joann had been playing with some doll though it was quickly forgotten when she spotted her papa, she ran towards him and was swiftly picked up into his arms and held tightly. She was pretty in her Stark colored gown, dark grey with blue lions stitched across the hem and her blonde hair was done in Northern fashion with a dark blue headband holding it back; Jaime kissed her round cheek as the unusually sullen child cuddled into his embrace, none of the children liked today for they could not play nor did their mother smile or sing….the boys understood more, mourning came easier to their older minds and they were more gentle when it came to their mother on this day. 

“Now children, you know how you must act, correct? You cannot talk nor play whilst inside the Sept…it would make your mother and the King very sad should you misbehave, understand?” All the children nodded, the boys for once not fighting at the ladies hooking them into fine, crushed velvet doublets and Jaime peered around for the black tulle veil that Sansa had made for Joann and spotted it laying forgotten amongst her mounds of toys.

Jaime brought the two of them over towards it and crouched, placing Joann on his leg as he carefully wound it onto the headband and left it hanging down her back for now, Joann was displeased as she played with the black pearls on her papa's doublet and she scratched at the itchy thing in her hair as she pouted up at Jaime.

“Papa…I do not want to go….can’t Lady Jeyne and I stay here and play with my dollies while you all go?” Jaime sighed, Lann and Ned had not been this difficult when they were younger, but his Joann was similar to how her mother had once been when she was little girl, ignorant of sadness and floating through life as if it were a fairy tale.

“You cannot stay here Joann besides Lady Jeyne will also be there mourning her own father and those of the Stark family; we must go to pay our respects and be there for your mother.” All he’d gotten was a huff, so with a sigh he placed Joann down on the floor as he knelt before her and waited for his stubborn child to speak.

“But I do not want to go…those statues scare me and..and why should I care about the dead or those scary statues? I didn’t know them and they don’t know!” Jaime sighed and for once he fixed his child with a stern look, he grasped her hands in his good one and made her look directly at him.

“Those statues are of the Gods and I know they are scary now, but you must go and pray for them to protect those who have been lost and to protect you as well. And you should care a great deal about those who are gone, they’re your grandparents and uncle on your mothers side and it would break her heart to hear you speak of them like that.” She tried to look away, knowing she was being naughty, but Jaime would not let her as she moved to speak again.

“I don’t need their protection, not when I have you papa!” 

“One day I will not be around to protect you all the time, you shall marry and go to live with that Lord or I will die and I cannot protect you once I am gone….we pray to the Gods to protect us whenever others are not around to do so. The Gods love you Joann and they protect you when you sleep at night, which is why you pray to them before you go to bed, they protect you when you fall sick and the can see into your heart to make sure your love is pure. I hope when I am gone that you will pray for me and so we must do the same for those already gone.”

“Fine…I still do not see why I have to pray for family I do not know?” 

“You must pray for the Gods to watch over them in the afterlife, you pray to honor them and show that you love them….and I _know_ they love you Joann, Eddard and Catelyn Stark would’ve doted upon and Robb Stark would have showered you in love, they watch over you just as much as the Gods do. So…we will go and pray for them, pray for the Gods mercy and love and most importantly, you will be there for you mother because she will need you. She lost her family far too soon and in a very terrible way….you know how sad she is on this day, but you and your brothers love makes her a little happier.”

Joann finally relented and agreed to be a good girl, though she made her father hold her as the ladies rounded up the boys and deemed them ready to head towards the Sept; each boy walked beside Jaime as they started the trek towards the Sept, they had grown to be very brave as they walked without an escort and led them outside into the bleak crowds and sky which was still lightly drizzling. 

~~_**Against All Odds** _ ~~

“Papa…will you pray for Eddard, Catelyn and Robb?” Joann had never known any of her extended family and so she had a hard time understanding, that and she did not know the torrid history between the deceased Starks and Jaime, but he had made peace with them long ago.

“Yes, I will pray for all them….but I will also pray for my own parents and sister, your other grandparents, do you remember your lessons? My parents names were Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Joanna Lannister whom you were actually named after.” Joann nodded, she had asked hundreds of questions about the woman she was named after and was very pleased when Jaime had said how pretty, smart and kind she had been, though her brow furrowed because she couldn’t remember papa’s sisters name.

“What was your sister’s name again papa?” Jaime sighed, he nor did anyone else in the family enjoy talking or even mentioning Cersei…far too much bad blood, heartache and hatred when it came to her, but every year Jaime prayed for her soul….no matter where the Gods had deemed her to go. He also prayed for poor Tommen and Myrcella, but they had not explained them to any of the children mainly due to how complicated it was and their deaths had been unfair and far too soon.

“Her name was Cersei Lannister….she was my twin.” Luckily Joann did not ask any questions and by then, they had reached the steps of the Great Sept where the Queen, Tyrion and Jeyne all stood in their mourning clothes whilst Sansa and King Jon along with little Princess Naerys stood farther up….everyone allowed them their privacy on this day, they both still did not take the deaths of their family well and preferred to be left in each others company with their children or completely alone on certain years.

Sansa turned as the boys made their way towards her and Jaime silently moved towards her before handing Joann off to her mother, Sansa holding the girl snuggly on her hip as she avoided Jaime behind her black lace veil that nearly touched the floor and Ned grasped his mother’s free hand while Lann took Jon’s as they began to final descent into the Sept. Jaime stood with the others as they followed Jon, Sansa and the children into the Sept and as it was every year, candles lit the path towards the Seven statues and other nobles stood around the outskirts with their heads bowed as they all moved to stand in the center, between all Seven Gods and watched as Maester Tarly took the helm at the very front to beginning the opening prayer; Sansa sat Joann on her feet as the six of them dutifully went to their knees and with that the rest of those within the Great Sept follow suit and Jaime watched on proudly as all the children placed their hands together and bowed their heads in prayer without having to be reminded, though little Joann leaned against her mother as she most likely did not like the ominous, sad atmosphere, but Sansa did not mind. 

“The **Father** reached his hand into the heavens and pulled down seven stars and one by one he set them on the brow of Hugor of the Hill to make a glowing crown. The **Maiden** brought him forth a girl as supple as a willow with eyes like deep blue pools and Hugor declared that he would have her for his bride. So the **Mother** made her fertile, and the **Crone** foretold that she would bear the king four-and-forty mighty sons. The **Warrior** gave strength to their arms, whilst the **Smith** wrought for each a suit of iron plates. The **_Stranger_** shall guide them to the other world where we shall pray for their safety and protection. Today we pray for those whom we have lost whether it be in battle, in betrayal or through nature; we pray for Father's justice, the Mother's mercy, the Maiden's innocence, the Crone's wisdom, the Warrior's strength, the Smith's labour and the Stranger’s peace to all those gone.”

**_~~Against All Odds~~  
_ **

Tears slowly rolled down Sansa shaded face, her hands clasped together tightly as Sam finished the prayer and she took comfort the in the warmth radiating from Joann’s tiny body that was leaned against her and she muttered the Gods roles before opening her eyes and allowing a hand to smooth down Joann’s ruffled veil. Jon suddenly stood before her and offered a hand to help her off the floor, she took it gratefully and took comfort in the tight squeeze as she allowed her other hand to wipe away the tears that marked Jon’s bearded face; the two of them watched on as Lann helped Princess Naerys off the floor and Ned helped Joann who stumbled a little over her long dress though Ned was quickly to right her and held onto his little sisters hand protectively. Sansa and Jon turned to give Sam a thankful nod which he returned as he left the helm to move towards his wife most likely, each squeezed the others hand before they let go and turned back towards their children who stood behind them a little uncertain of what to do.  
****

Sansa knelt and opened her arms, Joann, Ned and Lann all hurrying to enter her embrace whilst Naerys allowed her father to pick her up and walk towards the first God he saw, the Warrior and Sansa placed a kiss to each of her children’s heads as she sniffled back tears before guiding her small group towards the Mother; she had the children gather around her and the statue before handing Ned the match to light the candle beneath the Mother before slowly guiding them through the prayer in a whisper.

“ _We pray to the Mother to bless her mercy upon Eddard, Catelyn and Robb Stark and to continue to shower them in compassion and give forgiveness for any of their past transgressions.”_

She smiled softly at all her children who dutifully repeated the prayer before guiding them towards the next and repeating the same until they had gone through all of the Gods with only the Father left which had always scared all the children and Jon and Sansa bid them all to go find Daenerys, Tyrion, Jaime and Jeyne before the held one another hands and went to kneel before the Father which Jon lit and lead the first whispered prayer.

 _“Father we pray for the justice you brought against those we trespassed against our family and hope you continue to allow us to serve justice swiftly, kindly and honorably as our own father, Eddard Stark once did.”_ Tears rolled down both of their cheeks, Eddard Stark had been Jon’s father in every way other than blood, but Jon refused to distinguish a difference for it would disgrace that mans honor; Sansa sniffled as she fought the lump in her throat before beginning the second.

_“Father we pray for the justice you allowed us to bring down upon those who cruelly took our family from us. We pray for you to bestow upon us Eddard Stark’s honorable ways, Catelyn Stark’s fierce and courageous love and for Robb Starks bravery; we pray that you shall look over those who are too weak to defend themselves and pray the people have simpler lives than ours.”_

The two crying Stark’s stood and Jon kissed Sansa’s veil covered cheek before leaving her to the Stranger, Jon did not pray often to that specific God, but every year Sansa said a private prayer that no one knew she spoke; Jon joined his wife who only gave him a kiss on his cheek before allowing him his private thoughts that swirled endlessly through his head on this; Sansa gathered her skirts as she moved to kneel before the Stranger and lit his candle as she began her final prayer.

‘ _Stranger, I pray for you to forgive me for betraying my family….I compromised my father’s honor by forcing him to lie, I broke my mother’s heart by having her husband and love taken from her in exchange for a false golden King and for forcing my kind, brave brother Robb to become a man too soon….I pray for bringing their deaths and hope you shall not judge me harshly when you take me from this world. I beseech you to safe-guard my children and that of my future children, my siblings, my husband, Jeyne Poole and Jaime Lannister…I beg you to forgive their sins and the sins they may make in the future.’_

Sansa forced the sobs down as she stood on shaky legs, wanting to be gone from this sad place where the Gods eyes seemed to judge her and walked back towards her family though she could not bear to look upon Tyrion or Jaime…she loved them both, one as a close friend and the other as another part of her soul, but on this day….she always felt a cruel animosity towards the two Lannister’s whom had no hand in the demise of her family, but whose own family ruined her’s. Joann clung to Tyrion whilst Lann clung to Jeyne ‘ _his true mother’_ but sweet, wild boy, just seemed to understand he needed her more on this day than perhaps any other….he walked to his mother and grasped her hand as she nuzzled into her side and more tears trailed down her cheeks as she leaned down to pick up the boy; any other day he would have protested madly and demand to be put down, but today he simply rested his golden head on her shoulder and allowed a small hand to wrap into her red curls just as he’d done when he was a babe.

The royal family left the Sept behind while the others stayed back to give their own prayers to loved ones, Sansa breathed in the fresh air that smelled crisp due to the rain and looked down at Ned before turning to her family.

“I am going to the Godswood for awhile….do any of you wish to join me?” Joann fearfully shook her head, the weirwood face terrified the four year old much as it had once scared Sansa and Lann also shook his head in favor of sticking to his mothers side, both of which Sansa understood and was ready to place Ned down when her boy spoke up in a brave voice that echoed her father.

“I would like to go with you mother…I want to pray for Grandpa Eddard.” A watery smile graced Sansa’s pretty face as she nodded, unable to speak words due to how pleased she was with her eldest child and bid the children and her friends a farewell, making sure the other two children minded their elders.

~~_**Against All Odds** _ ~~

Sansa carried Ned peacefully on her hip as they slowly entered the godswood, the tree stood solidly and grandly in the center with its rustic orange and red leaves gently blowing in the wind whilst some laid at the heart of the tree; she placed Ned down and Sansa lifted her veil to allow it to rest against her back as she instructed Ned to gaze into the face of the heart tree.

“Do we have to pray like in the Sept mother?” Sansa smiled and brushed back one of his errant blonde curls before shaking her head. 

“No…here the heart tree knows what you think and feel…the old gods do not need to hear words to know your truth.” Ned quirked a brow as he continued to study the red face which seemed to be leaking something from its eyes.

“What are the old gods names?”

“Well unlike the Seven, the old gods have no names….we believe they are all around in the trees, in rocks, in the rivers….they watch over us through nature.” Sansa instructed Ned to close his eyes and take a deep breathe before allowing his thoughts to roam, to think of whatever it was he had to say to the old gods while Sansa followed suit.

The winds rustled the trees and Sansa felt for a moment as if she was back in Winterfell surrounded by her family….she imagined father’s solemn yet kind eyes that always looked upon her gently and with so much love, of her mother’s hands combing and braiding their shared red hair as she hummed softly lullabies from when Sansa was just a babe….of Robb being her knight when they played childish games and pushing Theon into a mound of snow whenever he would poke fun of her as children do.

_‘Sansa….sansa….Ned…..we are with you…we are in your hearts’_

“Did you hear that?” Sansa opened her eyes and stared at her son, wide and shocked….did he mean? Could he have heard that as well?

“Wha..wha-what did you hear Ned?” Her son shrugged as he glanced back up at the face on the heart tree, he did not seem scared…only confused.

“I…I heard people talking…whispering?” Sansa’s lip quivered as fat, hot tears swiftly rolled down her face and Ned let out a squeak of surprise as one of his chubby hands lifted to hastily wipe away his mothers tears.

“Oh! Do not cry mother….I did not mean to make you sad!” Sansa laughed softly as she grasped her son’s hands and kissed the palms before drawing him into her side, hugging him tightly as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

“It is alright Ned….they’re happy tears. I promise you….they’re happy tears.” Under the heart tree Sansa and Ned clung to one another as whispers and winds caressed their ears and arms filled with love, warmth and protection while unbeknownst to them the heart tree smiled down upon the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie....I cried a little while writing this! Maybe I'm just in my feelings or maybe this is just a really sad/moving chapter? I don't know, you tell me! Don't forget to leave comments, kudos and more below! I'm still looking for a beta so make sure if you're interested to leave it in the comments and I'll reach out to you as soon as possible!
> 
> If I created a playlist on Spotify that represents this story would you guys like to hear it/would you be interested in it? Let me know down below!
> 
> Much love to you all xoxo ~ Ainsleigh
> 
> pinterest link: https://www.pinterest.com/AinsleighLeigh/against-all-odds/

**Author's Note:**

> An odd story I can't get off my mind as I attempt to fight off the writers block from my other stories. Takes place in a world Post-War of the Five Kings and Post-Long Night, Dany and Jon are the King and Queen with a little Princess while Tyrion and Sansa are still 'married' though only in name, since they both found love and comfort in others. 
> 
> Lann Lannister is technically the son of Lady Jeyne Poole and Tyrion, but in order for him to be legitimate and take over Casterly Rock, Sansa has agreed to pass him off as her true-born son. Ned (Eddard) and Joann (pronounced Joe-ON, not Jo-Anne) Lannister are the children of Sansa and Jaime, though they're also passed off as Tyrion's so they can be true-born and have good marriages/inherit the North. More on this will be talked about/explained as the story continues, I honestly have no clue how long this will be, but I hope you like it! There will be flashback heavy chapters that will explain how we've led up to this point, as well as chapters focused solely during the present time which is the end of 307 AC. 
> 
> Mostly pulled from the TV show, but a few characters/elements were pulled from the book universe!
> 
> Character Ages:  
> -Sansa Stark Lannister is 21 -Lann Lannister is 6  
> -Jaime Lannister is 45 -Ned Lannister is 6  
> -Tyrion Lannister is 41. -Joann Lannister is 4  
> -Jeyne Poole is 21 - Princess Naerys Targaeryn is 7  
> -Daenaerys Targaeryn is 23. -Margaery Ambrose is 7  
> -Jon Targaeryn is 24  
> -Elinor Tyrell Ambrose is 21


End file.
